Painting
by Digital Artists
Summary: Yeah cruddy title, but hey! Anyway, Daisuke thought he could have time to himself after school in the art room, but when will that ever happen? Satoshi comes and reveals a secret! DaixSatoshi, One shot.


LD: Eep, ok, did this on my own (nervous) and I didn't even have MG to look through it to see if it was ok (more nervous) so anyway…I guess this is a present for MG, for such an awesome present for me X3 yes the medicine is disgusting! (cringe) And even though this has an ending that MG might not entirely like XD; if she doesn't like it that much I may make another one where it's kinda continued but has a more cheery ending! So enjoy! (Hopefully)

xXx

Daisuke was left behind yet again to do Takeshi's cleaning, he sighed wondering how he got roped into doing this for him, and counting up how much Takeshi owed him now.

He had just finished cleaning the floor and opened a window to breathe in the cool spring air; he loved how the cool air feathered his skin and how the different spring time smells danced around him. He suddenly wanted to paint, but could he really be bothered to get all the art things out again? Of course he could. So he did, he got the paint, the easel, the canvas and the brushes out.

It didn't matter if he was a little late home tonight, he just hoped his mother hadn't sent out another warning for Dark to steal something, he had a lot of homework to do tonight as well.

The first stroke of his brush started the next million that would spill out onto the canvas; he imagined a beautiful scenery in his mind and successfully poured his inspiration out on canvas. Daisuke was a little surprised by the finished result, it wasn't often he painted something beautiful with such ease. All through while he was painting he was lost in his thoughts and daydreams, just knowing where each delicate brush stroke would go and which shade would bring out the best in the painting.

Daisuke was so lost in his painting, that he hadn't even notice a certain ice eyed boy slip into the room.

"That's very good," a voice said softly over Daisuke's shoulder making the red head jump in surprise, causing green paint to fall to the floor.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke panicked for a second, wondering when and how his class mate was able to sneak in un-noticed, then realised the fallen paint and quickly went for some paper towels. He returned to find Satoshi picking up the paint container and replacing it to it's table while still admiring Daisuke's painting.

"Satoshi, how did you get in here?" Daisuke asked a little flustered as he cleaned up the floor.

"That's quite a silly question, I came through the door," Satoshi answered without taking his eyes off the painting, admiring every brush stroke, every detail the red head made without fail.

Daisuke's face blushed at his own stupidity, "ah yes, um…" Daisuke thought for something to say, "Then why are you still here?"

The question made Satoshi look down at the red eyed boy, his eyes didn't hold their usual ice like emotionless gaze, but instead, seemed to melt at the sight of the red head. "I came to see if you were still here," Satoshi said quietly, satisfied that he had succeeded in making Daisuke's face redder than his own hair he returned to the painting. "This is a lovely painting Daisuke, I like it."

Daisuke finally cleaning up the remaining paint and dumping it in the bin glanced over at Satoshi, his face still flushed but he couldn't help but smile at Satoshi's kind words. "Well, it's not that bad, I still have a lot to learn really…" he fumbled with his words and turned back to look out the window, unaware that Satoshi was following his every move.

Daisuke gazed out at the view for a moment, all the sports teams had retired to their homes now so really he and Satoshi were the only ones left in the building.

"Was there something you wanted or forgot Satoshi?" Daisuke asked turning back around to face the young commander. Satoshi's mask remained emotionless but his eyes did tear themselves away from the painting to gaze at Daisuke, with a bit more adoration in them that they had held for the painting.

"Not really, I just came to see where you were. Lately you've been a bit…distant?" Satoshi turned and stepped closer to Daisuke, who now had his back to the window so he and Satoshi didn't get _too _close. But what Satoshi said was unfortunately true, Daisuke had been a bit distant from everyone lately, including Riku. His mother had been sending out so many warning cards lately and with school as well it was almost hard for him to keep up with everything, now the only times when he and Satoshi talked was through Dark, and those conversations involved a lot of threats and glares.

"Well…I…have been a little behind on some things…" Daisuke muttered, his gaze averted to the floor, he couldn't stand looking at Satoshi when he was like this, there was always something about him that unnerved Daisuke when he looked at him like that, his eyes are usually so cold but when they're like that they're filled with warmth for the young thief.

Satoshi stepped closer to him yet again, but Daisuke couldn't take another step back, the cold glass ached his skin because he was forced so close to it. "I have noticed that Dark's warnings are becoming more frequent," Satoshi said in barely a whisper, why was he being like this? Daisuke was starting to get more nervous, dang it! Dark would choose lousy times to take a nap! Then again, maybe it was a good thing Dark was asleep. But what about Krad?

Satoshi somehow read Daisuke's thoughts and smiled, "You don't have to worry Daisuke, Krad is sleeping." Daisuke started to get flustered again, that smile, it was rare Satoshi was seen smiling, it was such a sight to behold.

"Th-That's good!" Daisuke barely got his words out when Satoshi rested his hands on the window at both sides of Daisuke's head, he immediately looked up to meet Satoshi's gaze. "Sa-Satoshi?" Daisuke blushed as Satoshi leaned closer to Daisuke.

"It's not often we get to have these private chats is it?" Satoshi smiled again, making Daisuke's heart flutter a little. All Daisuke could do was shake his head dumbly, his eyes transfixed on Satoshi's. The cold ice like feel of the glass behind him seemed to melt away, only warmth surrounded Daisuke as his eye lids started to close as Satoshi leaned in towards Daisuke. His lips brushed against Daisuke's like a feather, his hand left the window and started to travel to Daisuke's cheek, caressing it softly.

"Daisuke…" Satoshi barely whispered as his own eyes closed to kiss Daisuke.

The moment was unfortunately short lived, both boys opened their eyes to find they were both staring into deep violet and golden eyes, after a moment's pause they both finally woke up and realised what was going on.

"Dark!" the golden haired angel forced himself back and glared at the thief.

"Krad!" Dark blushed violently as he realised the situation Daisuke had put himself in, then his face soon paled as he realised where his lips were. "EW! EW!" Dark fell to his knees and was spitting on the floor, "Gross! I kissed Krad!" Dark shut his eyes tight to try and get rid of the non existent taste of the angel.

Krad glared at Dark, in his mind he heard Satoshi practically screaming at him, telling him to leave, but Krad just grinned. "Well, well, Dark, it appears our tamers are…attracted to each other…" Dark returned Krad's glare and cringed, "don't insult Daisuke's taste in boys, even if he was gay why would he be attracted to someone like Hiwatari?" Dark grinned at the look on Krad's face, it looked like his head was about to explode with anger because of the insult Dark made, although secretly he was slightly grateful for the remark for it made Satoshi shut up instantly.

In Dark's mind Daisuke was shouting at Dark to just go, like Satoshi had done before, and that he shouldn't say such things about Satoshi like that, but all Dark could do was grin and keep up with the staring contest that was going on between himself and Krad.

Eventually Dark dropped his gaze and was back on his feet once again. "Well Krad, since a school is no place to fight, we shall leave this until next time," Dark turned his back to Krad and leaned out of the open window, he called Wiz and immediately the furry animal transformed into Dark's wings and he flew away. All Daisuke could hear was a faint 'I'm sorry…' from a broken Satoshi.

For once Krad didn't go against Dark leaving, but instead walked to face the landscape painting Daisuke painted earlier.

"I'm surprised Dark didn't steal his tamer's painting, it is certainly worth something to steal," Krad simply stated, talking to no one in particular but Satoshi. Krad took a moment to take in the painting, and then picked it up from its easel, "Indeed, it is worth stealing," he grinned evilly and glared at the painting, he threw it to the floor and crushed it under his foot, the look of a maniac across his face as he enjoyed seeing it destroyed and hearing Satoshi's pleads to stop.

"Don't count on a future with that boy Satoshi, you're mine and mine alone," Krad sneered, taking his leave, leaving behind a broken, once beautiful scenery that could have been kept alive forever.


End file.
